


Love may be blind but my taste buds are intact

by Sammie_dangerous



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Everyone knows this but Freed, Fluff, Freed can't cook, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammie_dangerous/pseuds/Sammie_dangerous
Summary: The food taste horrible. Laxus doesn't mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction so I would greatly appreciate it if people commented and told me how I did.

They had been on there way back from a job, 10,000 jewel richer, when the thunder legion decided to stop for a snack. Big mistake.

"I shall make us a desirable and yet healthy meal," Freed said.

"Oh, God," Ever muttered under her breath.

Bickslow settled for groaning to himself.

Laxus simply braced himself for the best. Maybe it wasn't Angelfish this time. His hope was quickly diminished when Freed whipped out Angelfish. If he ate anymore of that crap he felt like his stomach was going to run away from him.

Ever grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side. "You gotta tell him that his food taste awful."

He glanced at Freed who was working on the food. As if sensing his gaze, Freed looked up and smiled at him before going back to preparing the meal.

"You tell him," he said.

"Laxus, please," Bickslow said. "My stomach is going rebel against me if I eat anymore of that stuff."

He glanced at Freed again, he had his eyebrows pinched in concentration as he poured something over the food.

"You tell him," he repeated.

"Telling that to Freed would be like crushing his dreams," Ever said.

"He might even cry," Bickslow put in.

"So you want me to carry that burden?" He questioned.

"You can take it," Ever said. 

"You mean take one for the team," he retorted.

"He wouldn't even stay sad for that long if you complimented about something else. Like his fighting techniques," Bickslow suggested.

He rubbed his forehead. It wasn't that telling someone that they were bad at something was a problem. Hell, he's certainly done it many times before. No, the problem was telling Freed that he wasn't good at something. He could already see his face crumpling into sadness and tears outflowing in his eyes. He felt uncomfortable when anyone cried around him, but when Freed cried it felt something worse. He felt sadness. He felt sad that something could make Freed cry and that he couldn't do anything about it. And now Ever and Bickslow were asking him to become that reason.

"You do it," he said again.

"My stomach is churning in on itself just to avoid having to digest that stuff. Please tell him to at least let someone else bring the food," Ever begged.

Laxus sighed, looking down. They were right, something had to be done about this. He steeled his nerves and walked over to Freed.

"Perfect, " Freed said. "I just finished." He lifted up a fork with the Angelfish on it. "I added a new ingredient so tell me what you think."

He was probably going to regret this but he took the fork and tasted it. He had to stop himself from spitting it out right there, whatever Freed had added most definitely didn't work.

Freed peered at him, eyes hopeful. Ever and Bickslow also stared at him with hope in their eyes. He couldn't please all of them.

"Taste delicious," he lied.

Ever and Bickslow both face palmed themselves. The smile that Freed showed him made him sitting on the bathroom for thirty minutes when they got home worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? It wasn't long because I just wanted to get a feel for writing fanfiction first before I delved into it.


End file.
